Forum:Adult Link Mask discussion
This discussion started on the talk page for the Adult Link Mask page: Discussion I've actually seen this come up before, but last time the page was created we couldn't find any proof of it. Is there any actual, definitive proof on this? -'Minish Link' 20:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Even if there is, it should be deleted until such time that somebody can provide some. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I have seen beta pictures of the mask. You can google search it. Whether it is legitimate or not however, I have yet to research. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::This is the equivalent of keeping a theory about something which seems like it could be plausible but nobody qualified has yet checked the evidence behind it. We can't just let this sit here while we decide whether or not it's real. People could read this and take it as fact when we don't for sure that it is. We can open up a discussion somewhere else somebody still feels it's worth pursuing, but at the moment, keeping this would be unprofessional. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::True. Here is the best I could find. http://www.zeldauniverse.net/forums/nes-snes-n64-zelda/26774-adult-link-mask-mm-beta.html. It was apparently talked about in N64 Magazine. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I learned about this mask from YouTube user chuggaaconroy, in his video on the Fierce Diety's Mask. Annoyingpear2 (talk) :Way I see it, we're going to need find as much information on the development cycle of Majora's Mask. Artwork is generally made prior to actual development on the cartridge/disc, so I'd assume that because artwork of Fierce Deity exists, it was planned before the programming and such. As I somewhat discussed with Minish though (i.e. he brought up the following point), it is entirely possible that Fierce Deity and Adult Link were two concepts that were either merged or the Adult Link one was scrapped. That being said, we need hard proof (some YouTube user don't count unless they present sourced information) that an Adult Link mask existed at some point in time. And I'd like to call it right now that screenshots should be taken as unreliable as images can easily be altered to display a mask like that. - McGillivray227 03:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) From what I can tell from the links provided in Oni's talk bubble post here, the beta C button item which looks like Hylian Link's face is legit. For the moment at least, I see no evidence whatsoever that it's supposed name, powers, and relation to the FD mask are anything more than random speculation. An "Adult Mask" seems particularly unhelpful given that almost all of the abilities unique to Adult Link in OoT which are carried over to MM are shown to be allocated to some other form, even in this beta material (Bow/Epona=Beta Young Link, Hammer=Beta Goron, Hookshot=Beta Zora).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey people, I just added info on this debate into the Controversy section. I think that if it's so debated about, it deserves to be credited as a controversial topic. Kirby128 (talk) :It's not. The Controversy article refers to things about the series that could offend, outrage, or otherwise displease fans. The Adult Mask itself does not evoke these responses, just the apparent disagreement about its theorized beta existence, which is not part of the series but rather the fan community. There is nothing about the Adult Mask itself that is controversial, in other words. Furthermore, I may be mistaken about this, but the Adult Mask has never struck me as a particularly notable basis for argument among fans — certainly not as prevalent as the things that are mentioned on the article, such as The Wind Waker's graphics. Furthermore, I don't think that mere debates about something can constitute as "controversy". To be controversial, it kind of has to be polarizing, which this really isn't. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. I didn't think of it that way.Kirby128 (talk) Hey, I just found a beta trailerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2t6LmOXXIM of Majora's Mask, containing what may be the Adult Link Mask in one of the C-Slots.--Kirby128 (talk) 00:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, I come bearing to what be the answer to the truth, I own an n64, and if I get a Gameshark, I may be able to learn of a code to get that mask, or just find the coding for it. --Wolf the troll kirby (talk) 02:12, December 22, 2014 (UTC)Wolf the troll kirby :This is deader than disco, but Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask have been cracked wide open by now. I don't believe any remnant of the Adult Mask exists in the game files, so you and your gameshark won't achieve much that far more accomplished hackers haven't. I don't think there is any item on those carts we're not aware of by now -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ehhhh, hehe, well, my gameshark wont work with mm but will with oot, so tell me how to find the triforce in beta quest. And i have access to the beta hyrule castle town, NO LIE! oh yea, i have two accounts, my other is wolf the troll kirby --Metalcornknight (talk) 22:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC)metal corn knight :The Triforce is under Hyrule Castle and cannot be obtained in any way. That has been known for years. And, I know I'm not one to talk about sockpuppeting, but...-Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) You dont believe me that i have access to the original beta castle town? Well I do because it's not even in Ocarina of Time, but in the first and the worst rpg for the n64. --Metalcornknight (talk) 17:10, April 26, 2015 (UTC)metalcornknight